First Impressions
by teamWilson
Summary: My take on what was going through Eli's head during his first meeting with both Peter, and later, Alicia. Follow me as we take a look at the Florrick's through the Campaign Manager's eyes. Two-shot.
1. Peter

**First Impressions**

**Summary:** My take on what was going through Eli's head during his first meeting with both Peter, and later, Alicia. Follow me as we take a look at the Florrick's through the Campaign Manager's eyes.  
Two-shot.  
**Fandom:** The Good Wife  
**Characters:** Eli Gold, Peter Florrick, Alicia Florrick

_A/N: This story will be told completely from Eli's POV and takes place during episode 1x15 "Bang"_

* * *

It's late afternoon by the time I pull my Lexus up to a curb in front of the high-rise apartment building that my assistant Nora gave me the address of earlier today. I toyed with the notion of not agreeing to take this meeting at all but what can I say, my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but want to meet the disgraced former State's Attorney so I could size him up myself in person. Besides, I've always loved a challenge and there's a reason I'm the best image consultant and campaign strategist in the business. However, I have been laying low the last year or so since my divorce and I know if I don't keep my skills sharp I'm probably going to find myself a year from now grooming some desperate housewife in a campaign to head up the district school board PTA or something equally atrocious. I let out a short sigh before finally killing the ignition to my car and step out into the cool February air.

Stepping inside the building I give it a quick once over as I make my way towards the elevator. It's a nice enough building; large potted plants lining the hallways, stone grey marble flooring throughout the lobby, and not a speck of dust to be found. Clearly the tenants here are of a slightly higher class than your average apartment dwellers and I let out my first sigh of relief; having no idea earlier what I'd be getting myself into when my assistant told me I'd be heading to a meeting in an apartment complex in downtown Chicago. Could have been worse I suppose, I could have met him a week earlier in a prison visitors lounge sitting across from him and pretending like neither of us notice or feel awkward when he reaches his hand out to shake mine and the sound of the steel handcuff chains clang against the cold metal table we're forced to sit at.

Still, as nice as the decor is, one has to wonder how a family of four have managed to stuff themselves into an apartment this size. Given the size of the building and the number of units inside, I know it can't be very large and going from what in comparison would be considered a mansion in Highland Park to this, well, it can't be easy.

"So this is how the mighty have fallen", I quietly mumble to myself as I step into the elevator and hit my desired floor number.

When I reach the front door and knock I'm quickly greeted, however not so pleasantly, by a sour looking Kya Poole who is currently staring daggers at me. I'd say technically Kya is my competition, but that would only be an insult to myself and everything I've worked to achieve. She's the K-Mart, if you will, to my Fifth Avenue and I almost instantly find myself regretting ever taking this meeting in the first place. We don't belong in the same league, let alone the same room with each other.

"Kya" I greet her with the fakest smile I can manage and a curt nod.

"Save it Eli" she huffs in response and I can't help but smirk that I've got her annoyed with me already. "I've got this, the only reason you're here is-"

"I'm going to stop you there Kya" I quickly interrupt her as I brush by her and push myself inside. "If you _had this_, your boss wouldn't be calling me, would he?" I sneer at her in a low tone and she lets out a huff before slamming the door shut and pushing past me to make her way to another room.

I give myself a second to wipe the grin off my face before putting my ever-so-professional mask back on and eventually follow after her until I find myself standing in a small but elegant kitchen surrounded by Kya, a man in a suit; likely the lawyer that Nora said had called for this appointment earlier, and the one and only Peter Florrick. The lawyer is standing a little off to the side while Kya stands closest to her employer, as if trying to protect him from me. Or rather protect him from me stealing him from her. It's sad really, she's like a spider that's about to be stomped on with my $600 Italian leather shoe. With the death stare she's giving me right now though I feel like she may in fact be one of those Black Widow's who eat their mates after having their way with them. What Peter is doing with her is beyond me. It's career suicide. I mean, you want to make the press forget about you running around hotel rooms with doe-eyed busty blondes by hiring one to clean up your image? I shake my head at the thought. She's got to go, and the sooner the better if this guy is serious about wanting to salvage whatever remains of his political reputation.

They all stare at me as I slowly make my way inside, hands stuffed in my coat pockets as I take in my surroundings and walk around the kitchen island until I get to the other side where a glossy black and white photo is laying in wait for me to observe and analyze.

"So, this is the kitchen cabinet" I let out in a long breath in an attempt to make light of the whole awkward situation of a meeting like this taking place in someone's home. They all stare at me, seemingly un-amused so I decide to skip the jokes and get straight down to business.

"And this," I continue a moment later, "must be the fake photo. Do you have the original?"

"No" Mr. Florrick answers easily from where he stands a few feet from me, leaning on the island with both palms flat on the granite surface. His tone is low, serious, and very distinct. I can see now why he once made, and could potentially make again, such a good politician. His voice is clear and concise and commanding of attention no matter how loud or quietly he talks. When he speaks, people listen.

"The envelope it came in?" I try but unfortunately don't get the answer I was hoping for.

"Thrown away" Mr. Florrick states with a small shrug.

"Thrown away, or destroyed?" I ask just to clarify.

"Thrown away" he answers again without hesitation and I actually have to force myself to stop my eyes from involuntarily rolling at the carelessness this situation has been handled with so far.

"Well, that was clumsy" I point out, my gaze intentionally falling on Kya who's eyes go wide at me for the not-so-subtle accusation.

"Yeah" Florrick replies rather grimly and I can see he already knows what a mistake that was and decide not to grill him anymore on the subject since it's nothing that can be changed now anyway.

"So look, Eli" he begins, casually using my first name and I can tell already that he hasn't lost that sense of power that comes with being a man of his once political stature and I'm pleased; perhaps he's not a lost cause after all.

"Given what I've heard about your reputation, I think we better lay out a few ground rules" he continues and my head cocks slightly to the side, my brow furrowed and my eyes narrow in on him as I can only begin to imagine the things Kya was likely nagging about every moment leading up to when I stepped through the front door.

"And what have you heard about my reputation?" I ask curiously and again, he doesn't hesitate to answer.

"That you speak your mind," he begins and I nod.

_With ya so far pal._

"Your mind tends towards expletives" I can only offer a half shrug in response, he's not wrong.

"You're a classically trained pianist, and you require Saturday's off" he finishes and looks back towards me to gauge my reaction.

"Who told you about Saturday's? Shiksa Bambi over there?" I sneer in Kya's direction and she scoffs at me, glaring in my direction like she's about to hop across this island at any given moment and strangle me with my tie. The lawyer seems amused with my comment, holding back his laughter while Florrick just continues on, un-phased by our seemingly childish bickering.

"I'm also told that in a street fight, you're the man" he finishes and I simply stare at him as I absorb the compliment.

There's an increasingly irritating beeping noise that continues to sound every few seconds and my brow furrows slightly as it distracts me momentarily from our conversation.

"You want me to watch my swearing?" I finally say and Florrick nods slightly.

"Look, considering my circumstances," he begins, lifting his right leg in the air and pulling up the hem of his jeans slightly to show me the small black electronic device strapped around his ankle. "My home will remain our base and my wife and children live here" he continues.

_Just great_, I muse inwardly. _Who does this guy think he is? The Brady Bunch? Your children have a collection of faked photos of you with prostitutes smoking crack but I can't drop an F bomb?_

I'm about to respond when that God awful annoying noise sounds again and I raise my eyebrows and let out a short sigh before wandering over to the dishwasher, pulling open the door and reaching up inside to pull out the sensor wire and the shrill noise is silenced.

"You need to replace the strainer" I reply casually and Florrick's brow lifts in surprise at me before he turns towards his two colleagues; seemingly impressed. The lawyer nods his approval and I think I can actually see the steam coming from Kya's ears now.

I don't bother to mention that we had a similar unit in the home I once shared with my ex-wife and daughter and that Vanessa had nagged me for a week once to get that damned thing repaired when the same thing happened to ours. I'll let him go on believing I'm some kind of 'Appliance Whisperer' if it helps him believe in me and my abilities to assist him in nearly any situation that may arise.

"Okay, first of all, Peter?" I ask for permission to use the same informality he already established with me and he nods.

"Yes"

"The only reason I'm here," I continue, walking back towards them with purposeful stride before coming to stand once again in the same spot as before. "Is what I've heard about _your_ reputation"

"Which is?" He asks and I waste no time in doing exactly what I do best, speaking my mind.

"You're a son of a-" I somehow manage to stop myself and I look at Peter with a disgruntled gaze before squaring my shoulders once again as I continue.

"Can I say son of a bitch? Or is that too salty?" I ask bitterly and the corner of his mouth twitches up into a smirk as he lets out a small laugh.

"That's fine"

"You, sir, are a son of a bitch. But a son of a bitch who likes to change things for the better. I've also heard that you're toxic and if I join your merry little band of political lobbyists here," I pause for a brief moment to glare at Kya once more before continuing and focusing my gaze back on Peter; "that I'm going to end up regretting it"

"That sounds about right" Peter shrugs and I give him a small smile in return. For whatever reason, I think I actually like this guy. He's a straight forward, to the point, no BS kind of guy and it'll be nice to have a client who doesn't need their damn hand held 24 hours a day and who will let me do my job without questioning everything I do and say.

I've got to admit, I'm impressed with the man before me. He's smooth talking, but also seemingly down to earth, certainly easy to talk to and all the while commanding of respect. It's no secret that I don't like many people. They get on my nerves easily and I prefer my own company to that of others. I can probably count all of the people I would consider 'friends' on one hand, yet here I am, the wheels in my head already spinning. I think I have a real shot with this guy. I was sceptical in the beginning of course, but if after only a few minutes of meeting him he's got me to like him, how hard could it be to get the rest of the county to as well?

I let out a sigh, my mind made up as I pick up the large brown envelope from the countertop.

"Okay, here's my first piece of advice, fire Bambi!" I instruct, pointing a finger at my less than qualified counterpart.

"Hey!" she snaps at me in return but I don't bother giving her time to continue.

"and hire your son" I go on, pulling a photo from the envelop and holding it up in front of them. "This, is the best piece of operation research this team has done"

"Yes but we're still trying to figure out who it is so," The lawyer mentions with a shrug.

"Oh I know who it is" I proclaim without missing a beat and the lawyer squares his shoulders at me.

"Who?"

"It's a federal investigator doing scout work for possible indictment" I explain and the room falls silent as the three of them exchange very worried and surprised glances.

"How do you know that? You can't know that" Kya challenges after a moment and her ignorance continues to astound me.

"Oh I know a lot of things lady. The question is why don't _you_ know it?" I practically bark at her and her face falls slightly as she, hopefully, realizes I'm right. I turn and focus my attention towards Peter to make sure he understands the severity of the situation.

"Look, you're under federal investigation. What you need to find out, is why" I explain and he slowly nods before extending his hand out towards me and looking at me expectantly.

"Whatever you need" he assures me and I reach in and take his hand in mine and offer a firm handshake, accepting his offer.

With his hand in mine I can't help but look to my right to smirk at Kya, who currently looks like her head is about to explode with anger that I've managed to swoop in and in a matter of minutes win her boss out from under her.

_So long, Bambi. _

* * *

_Well, I hope you all liked part one. Next up, if you're still interested, will be Eli's first encounter with Alicia and I what I feel was going through his head when he first laid eyes on her. Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts! It's my first time writing from Eli's POV so new territory for me..._


	2. Alicia

**First Impressions**

**Chapter Two:** Alicia

**Summary:** My take on what was going through Eli's head during his first meeting with both Peter, and later, Alicia. Follow me as we take a look at the Florrick's through the Campaign Manager's eyes.  
Two-shot.  
**Fandom:** The Good Wife  
**Characters:** Eli Gold, Peter Florrick, Alicia Florrick

_A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind words after the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much! Again, this story will be told completely from Eli's POV and takes place during episode 1x15 "Bang"._

* * *

I am overwhelmed with exhaustion by the time I reach my next intended destination; the office of the wife of my newest client, Peter Florrick. I've never met the woman personally and only know of her what little I've read about her from time to time in the news and online. What I can say for her so far is that she must be doing fairly well for herself, after all she belongs to what appears to be a pretty swanky private law firm.

When I reach the reception desk at the 27th floor and ask to see Mrs. Florrick it takes the brunette sitting behind the desk more than a mere moment to figure out exactly who I'm looking for so I quickly acknowledge that whatever Mrs. Florrick's role here is, it can't be all too prestigious. After checking something on the computer the receptionist finally figures out where the office is that I'm looking for and points me in the general direction, without even asking me if I have an appointment. I briefly wonder if I got my facts straight the first time and if Mrs. Florrick is actually an attorney or perhaps just the photocopier technician or the lady who waters the plants.

I find my way to the desired office and see the name plate on the outside wall that displays her name and reads the title _"Junior Associate_" underneath. I'm no lawyer so I'm not exactly sure what that means but it sounds to me like an entry level type of position. Judgement aside I let myself wander into the small office and familiarize myself with the surroundings.

There's an L-shaped desk in the corner of the room with a few file folders tossed carelessly to the side and a computer monitor displaying the firm's name Stern, Lockhardt & Gardner. Next to the computer my attention falls to a framed photograph that sits on the corner of the desk of the two Florrick children; Zach and Grace I believe their names are.

_Cute kids_, I muse inwardly as I pick the photo frame up off the desk and and take a closer look; the wheels in my head already spinning as I start mentally planning some campaign posters starring the attractive and photogenic Florrick family unit.

I place the photo back down where I got it and continue to look around, my fingers dancing along the spines of a collection of law text books on the bookcase above the left side of the desk and now I remember why I never became a lawyer; too much reading.

Talking, I'm much better at talking.

With nothing much else of interest to hold my attention long I eventually make my way over to the small sofa against the back wall and take a seat while I wait for Mrs. Florrick to return. Again, with Tweedle-Dum there at the reception desk I have no idea how long of a wait I'm in for or if Mrs. Florrick even plans on returning to her office at all today. The receptionist didn't seem to know where she was when I came in so for all I know she could be in court for the rest of the afternoon or fetching latte's, whatever it is that Junior Associates do these days.

Time continues to drawl on and I'm forced to do nothing but sit and wait, watching the various busy bodies just outside these office doors as they go about their work day and although part of me is appreciative to have a little down time right now, the other part of me is bored and wishing I had something even half as exciting to do as these people apparently do as they rush around the office.

Another twenty minutes or so passes me by and now that I'm convinced that today will not be the day I beat my high score on my Brick-Breaker app I stuff my Blackberry back into my breast pocket and decide to take advantage of the down time and relax for a bit. Besides, I've been going non-stop since 6:00 this morning and still have a long evening ahead of me as I promised my daughter we'd meet up for a late dinner tonight after my meetings. So, I shift in my position and bring my legs up onto the sofa and allow myself to lay back and get hopefully a few minutes of peaceful rest while I'm afforded the opportunity. The noise outside the office seemingly drowns itself out as my eyes shut and I'm taken away into a light afternoon power nap.

"Excuse me..." a voice is heard a few feet away from me and I quickly raise myself up, taking an extra second to remember where exactly I am and trying to figure out how long I had dozed off for.

And I have absolutely no idea.

"Just... resting my eyes" I explain as I sit upright and make myself presentable again by ensuring my tie is straight and hair is in place.

"You're..." she begins, looking at me expectantly to complete her sentence.

"Eli Gold" I quickly tell her then let my eyes finally adjust to the light before my gaze roams over the woman in the _very_ fitting black dress who stands before me.

_Wow. _

"My husband hired you" she notes quietly, looking to the floor before stepping a few feet further into her office.

Not exactly thrilled about it, I take it.

I stand up from the sofa and can't help but let my eyes roam over the length of her once again. She's breathtakingly beautiful and for one of the first times in my life I nearly find myself speechless. The few pictures I've seen of her in newspapers and other publications do her no justice. She's not the sad and solemn broken looking woman I've seen standing next to her husband at the podium.

She is, in a word, stunning.

I'll admit I got to like and possibly even admire some qualities in Peter Florrick but I'd be lying if I didn't say about 90 percent of whatever respect I had for him just went flying out the window as I can't even begin to fathom why a man would ever feel the need to cheat on a woman of this... caliber.

Ah screw it, I'll say it, Peter Florrick is a god damn moron.

I feel her looking back at me expectantly and I realize it's supposed to be my turn to say something now.

_Basic communication skills 101, stop staring and speak, Eli _I command myself but still no words leave my lips.

_Move mouth. Form words. You can do this. _

_Jesus Christ. _

"You're taller than I expected" I finally manage.

_Smooth Eli, very smooth. Jackass. _

"Thank you" she replies politely and I take a mental note to give myself the slap upside the head later on that I so rightly deserve.

I take a few steps across the short length of her office, my gaze now fixed to the floor so I can actually form a proper sentence without sounding like a complete neanderthal.

_Get your head in the game Eli._

"I thought since we are going to be in each other's lives, I should introduce myself" I explain, finally bringing my gaze back up now that I've let myself have a quick minute and I can slip back into professional mode Eli; my fleeting moment of weakness already passing.

I extend my hand out to her and she regards me for a moment before finally taking a step and accepting my handshake.

"Oh that's really not necessary" she comments, tossing a file folder onto her desk next to her and though some may take her comment as que to politely excuse themselves, I decide to settle in anyway and take a seat on the other end of the desk, stuffing my hands in my pockets and casually lounging there as if we're just two old friends having an ordinary conversation.

"So, you're the force behind the force huh?" I mention with a genuine smile towards her though her face remains still and I quickly realize she's not buying anything that I'm selling today.

"No, I'm nobody Mr. Gold. I'm just working. Working here" she answers flatly, giving me a forced smile that I'm sure she's used to giving out at least a hundred times a day.

"You don't want him to run?" I quickly ask, my curiousity genuine but she looks at me a little put off; her brow slightly furrowed and eyes narrowing in on me.

"What did I say that would suggest that to you?" she asks evenly. She has pretending-not-to-give-a-damn down to an art form and I'm actually rather envious of her talent.

"Just your... manner" I finish with a wave of my hand in her direction and her eyebrows raise slightly at me.

At least I got some kind of reaction out of her.

"And what does my _manner_ suggest to you now?" She asks, bitter sarcasm lacing her tone as she folds her arms across her chest and glares at me and I can't help the bark of laughter that escapes me.

She's good.

"Quick question," I continue a moment later, avoiding her question entirely and deciding to move on. "What do you think of Kya?" I try to make my tone sound light and casual but she sees right through me; letting out a small scoff at the question.

"No" she simply states before taking a step towards her desk chair and taking a seat, giving me the not-so-subtle hint that she has work to do and would like me to leave.

Still, I don't give up that easy.

"What?" I ask, pushing myself off the desk and strolling across the length of her office to stand on the opposite side of her now.

"Your political squabbles are your own not mine, don't try to manipulate me" she huffs, eyes not leaving the stack of files on her desk and paying me almost no attention whatsoever.

I regard her for a moment as she busies herself sorting through a file folder and I've got to admit I'm a lot more impressed with this woman than I imagined I would have been before meeting her. She's known me for 90 seconds and apparently already has me figured out. I on the other hand feel like I'm staring at a rubik's cube with no idea where to start.

_Damn._

"You're right" I finally mention, pointing an index finger in her direction. "My apologies" I offer before turning towards the sofa and reaching down to grab my jacket and briefcase.

"You know, you and I," I began as I walk towards her office door and she swivels her chair to the right to face me.

"We're going to be the _best_ of friends Mrs. Florrick, and do you know why?" I ask and she once again gives me a forced smile.

"I have no idea" she notes sarcastically, and something tells me she's not exactly interested either but I'm going to tell her anyway.

"Because your cautious" I explain, leaning against the doorframe and her face changes slightly and I think I might have actually gotten her attention, at least for a moment.

"So am I" I continue a moment later. "Your husband, isn't"

She stares at me for a moment, taking in what I've said and I decide that now is the time to take my leave because this is likely the closest I'm going to get to coming out on top in a conversation with this force of a woman.

"Nice meeting you" I tell her before spinning around on my heel and casually walking away from her office, all the while feeling her gaze burning a hole in the back of my head as I leave.

_How does the line in that old movie go? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship?_

Perhaps beautiful is the wrong word, but I feel... something for this woman. Respect, I think. It's not often one wins that feeling from me so it's hard for me to put my finger on it exactly but Alicia Florrick is certainly not like the other political wives I've met; standing next to their spouses and just smiling for the cameras. She's... smart. Incisive, and certainly not willing to put up with my, or likely anybody else's, bullshit.

Something tells me I've got my work cut out for me but as always, I'm up for the challenge.

* * *

_A/N: Well folks, that's it for this one. I've actually had this idea in my head for a looooong time, ever since I saw this episode and quickly noticed how Eli drank her in with his eyes (more than once) during their first encounter. I think he definitely had a bit of a fleeting crush on her at first. At least until they started talking and he almost immediately gained more respect for her than I think he was originally bargaining for. I'm glad for that though because I just adore their friendship. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, I actually really enjoyed writing from Eli's perspective, it was fun! Perhaps I'll do it again sometime. If you have any ideas for me, feel free to leave them in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. Bye for now! xoxo_


End file.
